When digital devices came onto the market they generally had functional design styling. Since that time consumers have shown a desire for more stylish devices along with expanded functionality. The current prevalence of digital devices includes a large variety of types including cell phones, smart phones, tablets, pods, laptops and others. The prices of these conveniences have dropped from the beginning to be more affordable to the general public. But, the prices are still an investment for most people. Unfortunately on occasions a user loses their grip on the digital device and it falls to a hard landing and is damaged. The cost of repair or replacement can be out of a user's immediate reach and at least causes the user great concern and at times trauma by being cut off from friends and family and even their work responsibilities. What is needed is a cost effective method to not only protect the digital device from damage but also allow the user to add styling to what might be a device that lacks their desired appeal and set it apart from the thousands of look-alike digital devices out in the public view.